1. Field
The present invention relates to organic light-emitting display devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting display devices are typically lightweight and thin, and have wide viewing angles, short response times, and reduced power consumption, and thus are of great interest as next-generation display devices.